


Non-Comparisons

by Rockyroll



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead is engame, Bughead smut is at the end, But Betty is Jug’s one true love., F/M, Oral, Smut, Squirting, Toni and Jug hook up, please give it a chance guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockyroll/pseuds/Rockyroll
Summary: I know we’ve had a lot of smutty fics relating to the events of 2x12, but here’s one more...Warning, Jug and Toni hook up first. I compartmentalized all the smut for them because it was so badly received at first so that you can avoid it if you’d like to. That said, I really think it adds to the story and I didn’t write it because I have a thing for Toni/Jug. I’m team bughead 100%.As I said in the comments, Jug and Toni are like the cliff bar of smut. Yeah, it’s fine in a pinch, but Jug and Betty are the home cooked meal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The *** note where I had thought about split tile this up into little chapters, but then I figured you fine people deserved the whole fix at once. You’re welcome ;)

****The night of the gauntlet****

Toni’s small, warm hands caressed Jughead’s face, applying neosporin and medical tape as she went. She began at his face and moved her way down to his neck.When she took off his shirt, it was all still friendly and Jughead thought nothing of it, but as those warm, healing hands spread down his chest, testing sore spots, rubbing over his ribs and pressing into hips, he started to feel something a little more. His dick twitched in his pants and he immediately felt guilty, his mind wandering to green eyes and soft blonde hair. Instead, he was faced with dyed purple hair and dark brown eyes. He tried to reason it out. Betty had crushed him, more than the gauntlet ever could. He would do it all again and in reverse if it meant he could take it all back. What did it mean that she had sent Archie to deliver the news? Were they dating? Would they do that to him?

Toni pulled at his hips and he stood. She looked into his eyes as she unbuckled his pants and slipped them down his legs. She kneeled in front of him and looked up at him. In that moment, with Toni at his feet and Betty who knows where, doing who knows what with Archie or whoever else she wanted, he wanted Toni’s comfort. He needed someone. Fuck Betty and good riddance. She would never understand the decision he made, to protect her and Archie, the whole damn Northside. She didn’t understand what it meant to be alone, to have a truly broken home. But Toni did and she was here.

“Thank you,” he whispered down to Toni, as she held a cold compress to a nasty bruise on his leg. “Thank you for being here, Toni.”

“Someone’s gotta be.” She murmured, shaking her head a bit. Did she have any idea how true that was? Did she realize that he had no family and no friends, except the ones he had made in his trial by fire tonight?

“Anything else need nursing?” She quirked an eyebrow up at him as she put the cold compress on the coffee table next to her. Her hands skimmed up his legs and hooked into his boxers and then stilled.

“I..I’ve never…”

“We take care of our own, Jug. And I think you need this.” Toni began to slide his boxers down, giving him plenty of time to say no.

 

* * *

_ Avoid this section if you can’t handle Jug and Toni Smut. It really does make the story richer, especially for Jug and Betty smut at the end, but if you really can’t handle it, skip to the next page break.  _

 

He was half erect and she looked up at him with those deep brown eyes of hers as she kissed each of his thighs, crossing back and forth and raising her head up and up. By the time she got to the base, where his dark curls clung tight to his skin, he was fully erect. She closed her eyes as she grabbed him with one hand to steady him and she licked him from base to tip.

“Oh...shit.” He reached for the counter behind him. He closed his eyes and thought again of Betty. He wished this could have been her, but it wasn’t. She had made her choice. She had rejected him like he always knew she would. He opened his eyes again as Toni placed her full lips over the slit at top of his erection and slipped her her tongue over it. His hand went to her jaw, encouraging her with small circles with his thumb. When she took him deeper and let him push again the side of her mouth, he could feel his own cock with his fingers against the dark, smooth skin of her cheek and it was hottest thing he had ever felt. He involuntarily pushed into her mouth a little more and she chucked around him.

God, she wasn’t Betty, but she still felt really good and he found he felt equally vindicated and guilty. She began a quick rhythm, sucking hard on her way up letting her tongue push down the underside of his cock on the way down. Her hand followed, using her saliva to smoothly roll up and down with her mouth. It only took five strokes like that before both of his hands framed her face and he found himself dangerously close to the end. He pulled her mouth off him and jerked his hand up his cock as he spilled himself into his own hand. He may have just taken pleasure in her mouth, but he couldn’t give her something quite so personal as his seed. He collapsed on the couch and grabbed his shirt, already ruined and bloody anyway, to wipe his cum on. “God. That was...Thanks Toni. That was really...nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Toni stood and sat next him on the couch. “I aim to please Jones. Plus, I needed you to relax before I finish the last and final part of your initiation.”

He turned to her, brows furrowed. “Now what?”

“Your tattoo.” She said and reached into her bag began to draw out the ink, tracing paper and needle she would need to fully bring him into the fold.

The tattoo really didn’t hurt and Jughead thought that the orgasm he’d had not twenty minutes before really did help. When she was done, she gave it one final wipe and began putting all her instruments away.

“Thank you, again, Toni. You know for, standing by me through initiation, after what Betty did today, just. Fuck. It was a rough day and I really appreciate you being here.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me, Jones. Like I said, we take care of our own. You’re a serpent now, if you need anything we’ve got your back. Just remember, it goes both ways.” She waved her finger at him and a thought occurred to him.

“I wouldn’t mind...returning the favor. Your day could have been easier too.”

Toni was silent a moment, surprised at the offer. “Have you ever gone down on a girl, before Jones?”

“No, but I mean.There’s a first time for everything.”

* * *

_Same game. Skip to the next page break if you can’t handle the fact that sometimes people have other partners who aren’t necessarily their soul mates._

 

Toni leaned back on the couch and held his gaze as she peeled off her tight black jeans and left just her leopard print thong on. She spread her legs and gestured him to her. “I’m gonna have you eating pussy like an expert, Jones.”

If he felt guilty about getting a blow job from Toni, going down on her felt like a full on betrayal, but something about that spurred him on. He was done with Betty Cooper and this would cement it. It would help him get over her. He leaned down between Toni’s legs and kissed back and forth the way she had for him. As he got closer to her panties, he took in her sweet and spicy scent. It wasn’t entirely disgusting, but it didn't really turn him on either. He figured he was doing it as a favor for her, so he would just bare it. When he got to her panties, he stopped. He really had no idea what to do at this point.

“Kiss me over my panties, Jug. Start at the top and work your way down to the middle and then back up again.” He did, pressing chaste kisses down. The little wet spot didn’t go unnoticed by him and he went off instinct, using open mouth kisses on his way back up. “Yeah, Jug. Just like that.” He may not be particularly attracted to Toni, but the use of his name still got him going and he felt his cock twitch again. He kissed down and back up again, pushing a little harder. “Pull my panties off and do it again without them.”

He hooked his fingers into the barely there strap of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. She was completely hairless, save for a tiny rectangular strip of hair hovering just over her lips and he thought it actually looked a little ridiculous, but he didn’t say anything. He just dutifully settled back down between her legs and kissed her down and up.

“Good,” Toni said a little breathless, Jughead was proud to note, “Now, open my lips up and do it one last time. Super gentle.” He pulled her lips apart with his thumbs, fascinated by how pink her skin was inside compared to the chocolate of the rest of her skin. He took a moment to examine her, her swollen clit at the top and the soft fleshy inner lips that framed her very wet looking hole. It was, he thought, objectively beautiful. He had never seen a vagina this close up and in person. He had seen a little porn, but it was always in such poor taste with horrific acting, that he had never brought himself to finish it or even jack off to it. There had been sexual health in school, and he prided himself in knowing the different parts of a vagina, but seeing it in person was something else entirely.

“God, Jug, It’s actually pretty hot that you’re looking at me like that. Opening up my pussy and just staring, but you’ve gotta do something.”

“I’m getting to it.” He smirked and lowered his head. He pressed small kisses all around and she instructed him to avoid her clit at first, to make her squirm for it. When he had her sufficiently writhing, he finally latched on to her clit. “Yes. God. Yes. Put your fingers inside me jug. Two of them. Right fucking now,” she groaned and lifted her hips to him. Just trying to stay latched to her, he used one hand to try and steady her hips and the other to put in two fingers, palm down. “No! Shit, Jug,” Toni panted and Jughead pulled away entirely. Toni groaned in frustration, “The other way, turn your fingers over. Don’t stop again, I was so fucking close.” She grabbed his head and guided him right over her clit and just about forced him to latch to her again and this time he put his fingers in the way she told him to. “In and out Jug. Fuck me with those long fingers,” she yelled. The fact that she was getting so into it made Jughead swell with pride as he drew his fingers in and out of her. She was fucking his face, lifting her hips to him and in an effort to keep her still he curled his fingers, not realizing how it would affect her and suddenly she was screaming and stiffening before falling limp on the the couch. He sat up and smiled down at her, using the same old shirt and finding a fairly clean and dry spot to wipe his mouth and his fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

 

****The night of FP’s “retirement party”****

Jughead watched Betty’s beautiful body writhe on the stage and it felt so wrong. He didn’t want her to be a part of this. Of course she could do what she wanted with her body, he supposed, but didn’t he have any choice in the matter as her boyfriend? Yes, she was doing this for him, but she was also taking his choices away. It was her body, but it was also his. His, damnit. She had never danced like this for him and now here she was giving everyone what he so rarely got the chance to see. It was jealously, sure, but it was also a protective streak he was pretty sure was genetic. It was massively chauvinistic, this desire to to keep her all to himself and also to shield her from the disgusting looks of all these grown men, whistling and jeering at her. How could she disrespect herself like this? How could she disrespect HIM like this? Didn’t he mean anything to her? Didn’t his opinion matter at all?

 

****Veronica’s first communion****

Even when they had gotten back together, there had been Toni between them. Not an emotional connection to her, but somehow, especially after the serpent dance, he had compartmentalized Betty and Toni. Toni represented his sexual nature, his serpent side, and his darkness. All the things he wanted to protect Betty from, but she was collapsing all the barriers he brought up. He didn’t want Toni, he was certain of that. Even she had known. Toni had been a convenient solace, but she didn’t mean what Betty meant.

It wasn’t that Betty was pure. He knew better than that. He knew there was a darkness in her. He had felt her desire the night of the Town Hall Meeting in his trailer all those months ago, the night the Serpents had begun their seduction by way of offering a leather jacket. And that was just the problem. He knew she struggled with her darkness and he didn’t want to burden her with his too.

It was fucked up, he knew, that he pushed her away from him out of love, but they had both had enough distance. So when her knee reached over his lap and settled next to his thigh and he looked into her eyes as they came together for a long awaited kiss, he noticed what he should have noticed months ago. She didn’t need to hold her darkness in and swallow it. She needed to let it out. And as she enveloped him in her warm, wet mouth he saw that it wasn’t darkness at all. It was simply human desire. A desire to be heard, a desire to be real, a desire to be touched and cared for. It wasn’t really different than his own and he realized it was just their shame that really turned their desires darker.

A sudden need to feel the rest of her cool skin overtook him and he found himself reaching across her back and finding the deep v of her dress. Unzipping it, he peeled it off of her and explored her with his hands and mouth and eyes. God, she was everything. Everything he needed. He could live here, fueled on nothing but her ethereal sighs, her sweet saliva he pulled eagerly from her mouth and the aromatic salt of her skin. God her skin. So soft and delicious. If her neck felt this good...he found himself pulled down to where her bra constricted her sweet, soft breasts.

“Juggie. Wait, wait, wait.” _No,_ he thought _, please don’t stop me, I need you. I was a man starving and now I have a banquet. Please._  But he forced himself to look into her eyes, unable to remove the look of absolute adoration he held there.

“I want you. All of you. Tonight.” The words echoed in his mind and with every bounce it fueled something in him. He didn’t just want her, all of her, he needed her. Her lips fit his in a way that made his soul soar, his heart stutter. Her hands on his chest were cool and calming and it was just what he needed.

Where Toni had been too much...too much heat, too much makeup, too much obvious sexuality without any inflection, Betty eased his fire to a level of pleasure, rather than pain. Her natural beauty and her touch filled with so much love brought him to another plane of existence. He wasn’t simply in his trailer on the same couch where he’d messed around with Toni, he had sublimated to a different dimension with Betty.

He collapsed back into her, rubbing and nipping. Her hips rolled into his and he had never felt anything more intimate and intense. She wasn’t trying to seduce him, she simply craved him like he craved her. He rolled his hips back in response and soon they were meeting each other. His hardness rubbed into her folds, her panties a poor excuse for a barrier between them.

He may not have ever had sex, but he knew exactly what he needed, he needed his cock buried deep inside her heat. Not because she was a conquest or to chase a release, but because he was so goddamn lonely without her and he needed to be a part of her.

“Betts.” He managed to murmur as his mouth continued his assault on the flesh her bra allowed.

“Mmm. Jug.” She responded, her fingers gripped his hair for purchase as she writhed over him, her chest pushed closer to him and it made the small of her back arch, where one hand found it’s home.

He kissed up the column of her neck again and then used both of his hands to frame her face. His thumb came out to swipe across her pink bottom lip, not kissed enough to be swollen and he realized he’d have to remedy that, but first. “Betty. Betty Cooper. I’m going to take you tonight. I need you. I’ve needed you for so long and if you’ll have me, I’ll take all of you, tell me if you want me to stop, but know that I’m a man starving for his love. I’ve missed you so much.”

Tears pricked her eyes at his words and she offered a watery smile. “Juggie. Jughead Jones. I can’t wait anymore. I want you to have all of me and I want to take all of you. I’m a woman starved for her love too, and I’ve missed you more than I thought could ever be possible.” His eyes grew even more tender and their foreheads came together as they breathed the same breath. Their noses rubbed sweetly, but it brought their lips impossibly close without actually touching. Their breaths mingled closer and more heavily, until Betty broke and lightly touched hers to his. He pulled back for a second, his hands still controlling her as they framed her face and when she came forward again he pulled her lip between his and sucked ferociously on it. She moaned and her hands came to his neck. He sucked the top lip next and then came back for a more full assault, pushing his tongue over the roof of her mouth, chasing her tongue and ending with more sucking. He pulled back to appraise her. Pleased that her lips looked appropriately ravaged, he smirked. His hands dropped from her face to her bra and pulled it down roughly over her arms, but left the straps, trapping her in a loose hold. His kisses were dry and sweet at first, starting at the tops of her breasts as his hands supported them from underneath, but his hands were more rough, unable to stop himself from testing their weight and softness. Her nipples beckoned. He had no ideas nipples could be so round and pink. God, they were just like her breasts. So soft and delicious. Even the tight buds they made at the tips were so soft it took everything he had not to bite down. Instead, he laved his tongue over said buds and sucked hard as he kneaded. She squirmed uncontrollably in his lap and he found himself painfully hard underneath her...and surprisingly wet.

“Fuck Jug. I’m already. I’m there. I’m fuck. I’m..Juggie.” She pulled his head desperately to plush breasts and screamed out her first orgasm of the night.

***

Jughead pulled back to let her catch her breath and when he finally saw her beautiful green eyes again, it was behind hooded lids.

“Oh my god, Juggie. I didn’t know. I didn’t know that could happen. Just with...I mean…” she flushed with embarrassment and Jughead found himself silly with pride. If he could make her do that with his lips on her breasts, what could he do with his tongue on her pussy. Fuck, he loved how sensitive she was. He found himself disturbingly relieved that she hadn’t done anything with anyone else, as hypocritical as that was. He just couldn’t fathom another man getting this kind of reaction from her. His protective, possessive streak he tried to keep hidden reared it’s head and he smiled at her predatorially.

“I’m not done yet, Betts.” He shifted them so they were laying horizontally on the couch, Betty still straddling him. He pulled her knees up one at a time as he removed her dress from her, which had been pooled at her hips up until now. As he lifted each knee he made sure to place it back down closer to his and she was none the wiser until he shifted down and lifted her bottom. He was laying under her, her knees on either side of his head and he looked up at her. When she made eye contact with him, her eyes wide in surprise, he winked up at her and she found herself alarmingly excited about this turn of events. She felt powerful and sexy.

“Jug?” She asked as she trailed her hand down her leg and finally rested it on the side of his face.

“I want you to ride my face baby. Just like you were wiggling all over my lap. Wiggle over my mouth.”

She bit her lip and Jughead could see that she was intrigued by the idea but that her inhibitions wouldn’t allow her to simply take control like that. He helped her along, turning toward her hand and kissed her palm and then found the flesh between her thumb and first finger and kissed that too, sucking on the sensitive spot as he gripped the insides of her thighs, pushing them further apart so that her sex was closer to his mouth. Her eyes moved between his eyes, which looked straight into hers his mouth as he sucked and licked between her fingers. She was so distracted that she didn’t realize how much closer her quivering pussy was to his face until he turned his head and kissed her leg just outside of her panty line. She gasped but didn’t try to pull away. He made the same licking and sucking movements there and slowly moved his mouth further and further into her panties until he had so much of her pussy in his mouth that his jaw was nearly unhinged. Betty’s gasps turned to moans and then cries.

He wondered if there was anything more delicious that the juices that flowed out of Betty as he sucked and kissed her over her soaking panties. She was sweet and salty and a little musky, but it was something so delicious he wished he could bottle it. Pour it in his coffee. Rub it all over his body, so she’d mark him. He’d be hers and she’d rub her delicious juice all over his face and neck. His chest and stomach. His dick and balls. Fuck. Unable to wait any longer, he pulled her panties to the side. As she came back to her senses with his stillness, she became more self conscious and pulled away a bit, but he wasn’t having it. She was so beautiful, her slick folds pillowy and pink. Her downy hair framed just outside of her lips and it made her moisture stand out even more. He pulled her lips apart and saw that beautiful sweet hole that would welcome his tongue and fingers and cock and he rubbed his thumb over. Betty moaned and arched over him at the sudden tough.

“Betty, you’re so fucking beautiful. I don’t have words, baby. I just…” he took a deep breath. “Please give it to me. Please.” His dark eyes looked straight into hers and the spake of control flared into a hunger in her. She found herself lowering herself down and craving the heat of his mouth. Her let lips kissed his mouth and he rubbed his nose and lips all around her. “God you smell and taste so good. Don’t stop baby, rub yourself all over me, Betts. Fuck.”

She cried out and lowered herself more and then his mouth opened and he sucked each of her lips into his mouth, nibbling greedily. He dips his tongue into her chamber and drew out her cream, swallowing satisfactorily and grinned against her.

“Yes, Juggie. Oh my god. You’re so good. That’s so good.” He murmured under her and used his nose to rub against her clit carefully and brought a finger up and into her deliciously hold he’d just tasted. She cried out again, instantly clenching around his finger. God, if she was tight on just one finger, he couldn’t imagine what his cock would do. A secret part of both them loved the idea of his cock destroying her pussy. Stretching it and fucking it raw, but they’re weren’t ready to admit that to each other yet, or to themselves. Instead, they both found themselves fearful. He feared hurting her and losing him. She feared a reaction of pain, of weakness, might scare him away.

***  
It was sobering and she pulled away from him and he allowed it. They sat on the couch, their knees touching and their eyes studying each other. They could sense each other’s fear and Jughead was the first to drop his eyes. But Betty had come too far. She had lost him enough times. She couldn’t allow this. She grabbed his hand and leaned back on the couch. She brought her fingers back to her curls.

“Don’t give up on me Juggie.” She whispered.

“Never, Betts, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“But I want you to.” She said fiercely. He gulped, but maintained eye contact.

“I don’t...how do I know if it’s too much?” He rubbed his thumb over the curls over the top of her mound gently.

“You trust me. You have to start trusting me Jug. Trust that i know what I want. I want you. If it hurts me a little, I want that too. I meant what I said. I want all of you.”

He nodded his head, “Okay,” he said, “show me.”

“You have to stretch me out. Get me ready for you.” She said, her eyes hooded.

“Fuck.” He said and inserted his middle finger back into her.

“Oh,” she said and closed her eyes for a second, “that’s so good Juggie.” She held his hand and brought his finger in and out her. “You know, Juggie. I haven’t done any of this with another guy, but I have toys. Did you know that?”

“Fuck,” he said again, his face paled a bit. “No, I...I didn’t know that.” She felt so good around his finger.

“Uh huh,” she brought his hand out and pulled his first finger out his fist so that it joined his middle finger and then plunged them back inside her. “I use my fingers on myself and my dildo, but it’s not as good as this. At first,” she kept up a steady rhythm as she spoke, moving his hand for him, “I was so, so tight Juggie. I couldn’t fit my dildo inside. It hurt. But I used my fingers like this,” she pushed his fingers down toward her bottom and rubbed them in a semi circle, back and forth. “And like this,” she separated his fingers and made them pull her apart a little more. He watched her hold stretch and move and soon he pulled her hand away and took over. He rubbed and pulled. He licked when he need more moisture and soon he was putting a third finger in her and she squealed with excitement.

“Yes! Juggie! Juggie! Fuck. Don’t stop.” He didn’t stop. He kept pulling with the three fingers deep inside her, curling them and moving them anyway he wanted and listening to her moans grow faster and more high pitched. Soon she was moving her body so that he barely had to move his fingers in and out at all, she rode them so fast and sporadically he thought she might rocket away. And then she was cursing and screaming and cumming all over his hand in spurts. A deep gurgle of juice flowing out of her over and over as she continued to fuck his hand. It landed all over his arm and lap, soaking the couch under them and still she went on, screaming his name and a litany of prayers mixed with obscenities.

***

When her orgasm ebbed, Betty looked at him wild eyed and jumped off the couch.

“Oh my god, Juggie. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” her face was scarlet and there were tears in her eyes. Her mouth opened, but no new words came out.

“What? Baby. That was amazing. That was more than amazing. You’re a goddess.”

“But...did I just…” her hands went to her cheeks. “I don’t even know what that was...did I just pee all over you?”

“Honestly. I don’t even care if you did. Whatever that was, it was exactly what I wanted you to do. Seriously, it was like fantasy just came true. I was just thinking about all your honey all over me, and then that’s exactly what you gave me.” He smiled at her widely.

Betty took a deep breath, trying to relax a little. Jughead’s clothes were soaked and he peeled them off dried off the couch as best he could. A thought entered Betty’s brain that she tried and failed to put out of her mind.

“I’ll be right back, Betts,” Jughead said, whispering a kiss on her cheek as he passed her, oblivious to her internal struggle, “I’m just going to get a towel.”

As soon as Jughead left Betty immediately walked to the his room and locked the door. She slid down the door and buried her head into her hands, curled up as small as she could and cried as quietly as she could. She didn’t want Jughead’s pity and she didn’t want him to feel bad about what had happened between them, but she was so deeply ashamed...about everything.

“Betts?” She heard Jughead call from the living room.

Not wanting to alarm him, she cleared her throat, “I’m in your room. I’ll be out in a minute.”

She felt his footsteps thump closer to her, it was hard to walk quietly in a trailer. He tried the door.

“Baby?” He sounded scared. She should have known better to think he wouldn’t see through her charade.

“I’m okay, Juggie. Just give me a minute.” She called out, but it came out too cheerful. She heard Jughead deep sigh and he tried the door.

“Oh baby, no. Please let me in Betts.” The plaintive tone in his voice broke her heart all over again and her tears fell fast over her face. She couldn’t control the sniff or the watery breath she took and she knew he heard it. She felt Jughead’s back thump against the other side of the door and then he was sliding down, mirroring her. “Betts, talk to me Beloved.”

Betty took a few deep breaths. Where did she begin. “I’m sorry, Juggie.” She didn’t even try to keep the tears out of her voice this time.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Betts. I’m sorry. I went too fast. I pushed you too far.”

“No, Jughead,” Betty cut him off even as she heard him take a breath to keep going. “It’s not that. I wanted all of that. I wanted more than that. That’s part of the problem. I’m so...I’m so dirty. I wanted it too much. I wanted more. What kind of person does that make me?”

“What? Bett’s that makes you a human being. Although it is a little weird that you’d want all of those things with me, but the desires themselves, that’s totally normal.”

Betty chuckled at first and Jughead was relieved they could find some levity, but she fell silent again only a moment later.

“What are you thinking now, Betty?” He asked through the door.

“About what’s normal.” She sniffed. Jughead stayed silent, hoping she would go on. Eventually she did. “I mean. Because you would know. Right? Because you did stuff with Toni?” She paused. God, she didn’t mean for that to sound as petty as it sounded. “I mean, not that I’m mad about that, because you we weren’t together and I hurt you. Even if it was to protect you, I know I hurt you.”

Jughead sighed again. God, he wished he could hold her. “Yeah, I messed around with Toni and to be honest I thought it would ruin this for me. I was worried that maybe somehow she had tainted me. I mean there’s nothing wrong with her, she’s just not who I wanted those things with. I wanted it all with you and after we got back together, I avoided us getting too close because I didn’t want to think about her when I was with you. And,” he laughed a little at himself, “I thought I knew about what oral sex was because I had it with her, but baby there’s no comparison. I thought I was the experienced one. I thought I’d be teaching you everything, but it was like I had never been with her. There was only you. You’re so soft and sexy and beautiful and…” Jughead growled as he thought about her body. He’d made her come apart twice today and his erection hadn’t fully gone away since.

“But she didn’t...make a mess. Like I did.” She whispered.

“Beloved,” Jughead pleaded let me in. “I want to talk to you about that.”

She sighed but stood up and unlocked the door. As soon as she had, Jughead was through the door and pulling her into his arms. “Please don’t ever be ashamed of anything we do, baby. I love you so much. I love everything about you, Betts. It doesn’t matter how kinky or crazy it gets, I still want you.”

Betty pulled him tight to her and took a deep, reassuring breath before she pulled away from him again.

“Can I borrow a shirt, Juggie?” She asked quietly. Jughead was worried that her wanting to be covered might mean she wanted the conversation to end, but she was calm and she had called him ‘Juggie’ which had to be a good sign. He pulled a shirt out of a drawer and pulled it over her head, pulling her hair out of the back of it as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. “Can we talk?”

“Course, Betts.” He led her by the hand to the bed and they sat across from each other, legs crossed.

“I told you I could handle your darkness, and I can, but I’m afraid that….” she squeezed his hands.

“Don’t shut me out, Betts. Whatever it is, we’ll work on it.” He said, his voice soft.

“I’m afraid that you can’t handle mine.” She took a deep breath. There she had said it.

“Whatever that means, Betts, I’m open to it. Tell me. Tell me about Dark Betty.”

She met his eyes. He asked for it, she thought. She wondered if she would scare him away, but she needed him to know everything. He needed to know what he was promising her. “You’re going to leave me. You’re not going to be okay with what who I am.” She whispered.

She shook his head vehemently. “Is it worse than cutting up a woman’s arm?” He challenged.

“No...I mean. It’s different...I. You know Chic, my brother?”

“Yes..” Jughead said cautiously. He had to admit he was already surprised by the turn this conversation was taking.

“He’s...he’s a cam boy. He takes requests. He becomes...another person online.”

“Okay.” Jughead said in the same tone before.

“And I did it once too.” Jughead stilled. He unwittingly squeezed her hands in his and bit down on his cheek so he wouldn’t lose his cool.

“Did he...did he put you up to that?” His jaw was locked and she could see and feel how tense he was.

“No...I asked him to help me set it up. He found the...the client.” Jughead had to admit that the was worse than he had imagined, but so far nothing she had said made him not want to be with her. He relaxed his hands. She wanted understanding, she was open and accepting with him. The least he could do was return the favor. “So he set you up with a client and you earned money by...doing what, exactly?” He tried to ask in the most calm voice he could manage.

“I didn’t keep the money, Jug.”

“Okay, that’s definitely not making things better. Are you saying that Chic kept the money?”

“Well, he needs it more.” She said defensively.

Jughead let go of her hands and pulled them through his thick hair. This was a conversation for another day. “Okay.” He said, rubbing his neck. “Okay, we’ll talk about that later. Tell me about the cam stuff. What did you do? How did you feel?”

“I...I told him to do things. To take off his clothes and touch himself.” She blushed. “I guess I felt...I don’t know. It was an escape. I didn’t have to be perfect girl next door Betty, but also it was...control. I was in control of myself and of him. I don’t get that, usually.” Betty studied the bedspread, unable to watch his reaction to her admission.

Jughead struggled with the multitude of feelings coursing through him as she spoke. Jealousy was an understatement, but he knew he had no right. They hadn’t been together. She had said she had not done anything with anyone and technically, that was true, he supposed. Protectiveness also prevailed. Although he, himself, regarded Betty as a woman, they were the same age, they were peers. An adult, a man he assumed to be older than 21 was an entirely different thing. How could he compete with that? Which led to his final emotion: inadequacy. Maybe he wasn't dark enough for her. Maybe what she wanted, he wouldn't’ be able to fulfill. He thought back to their encounter on the couch a few minutes ago. She had relished in being over him and he loved the ecstasy on her face when she realized she could direct everything they did and tried to take strength from that.

“I can give you control.” He said, trying not to sound desperate.

“You still want me?” She looked into his eyes.

“I want you. I need you. What else you got?” He smirked back. He had been joking, so he was a little disappointed to see her frown and look back down. Fuck, there was more.

“Okay, the other thing. It’s not what it seems like. The night Jensen was killed, everything was so intense. Archie and I were in the car and I don’t know. I was scared, I guess. I needed an anchor. And I kissed him.”

Jughead swallowed and tried not to let all of his insecurities about not being enough for Betty swallow him whole. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes, “Juggie. It meant nothing. And after I kissed him, I swear to God, I knew it was the last thing I wanted. There’s nothing between him and me. It’s almost not even worth mentioning based on how little it meant to me, but I knew I needed to tell you.”

“Okay.” Jughead nodded. “Okay.” And it really was. It hurt a little that Archie had been there when he wasn’t, but he believed her and it really was the least of all their worries.

“Okay?” She smiled hopefully at him.

“Yes. Yeah. I’m okay. I’m okay with the Archie thing, just obviously don’t do it again.”

“Never again.” She said softly.

“About the web cam stuff, I’m not upset that you like it. Nobody has given you the control you deserve lately. I’ve been just as bad. Between your parents and school and the fucking Black Hood and me...I get it.”

“There’s a ‘but’ right?” She said softly.

“But…” he said, his eyebrow cocked up in his best lecturing look, “but, I don’t think I can handle you doing it while we’re together. Which, if I have my way would be forever. Unless it’s with me.”

“Well, yeah, Jug. I figured that.”

“Good. Good.” He said and suddenly he was interested in the bedspread too. “I can be that for you, you know," he said in a small voice.

“Be what?” She said, a little breathless.

“You can..you know, you can tell me what to do. I mean, if that’s what you want. If that’s what you like. I can do that.” Betty bit her lip.

“I do want that, and I want more than that.”

“What do you mean. I mean…” she blushed and bit her lip as she appraised him in his boxers. She leaned forward and pushed him back onto the bed slowly. She straddled him. “I mean I want to be in control sometimes. I think I’d like that.” She leaned down slowly and kissed his mouth full and long, and then she pulled on his shoulders and rolled them so she was underneath him, “but I like the idea of you in control too. And I just want to have a say. In our relationship and our sex life, since I don’t have any say in my day to day life.

Jughead looked down at the beautiful, tortured girl underneath him. He knew she thought her thoughts were dark and morbid, but he loved them. He loved how imperfect she was, that she had personality and character. She might seem like an angel from an outsider’s object, but angel’s only did God’s will. They had no say in their lives, no individuality. Betty was no angel, she was broken and damaged, but she was also so fucking powerful. She was a champion for her morals and the people she loved. She just needed someone to have her back. She needed him. In a world where nobody had ever needed Jughead Jones in their lives, in a world where he was inconvenience or a chore to everyone around him, Betty Cooper needed him. And he needed her too.

He rolled them back over so she was on top. “Tell me what to do, Betts. You’re in control, baby. I’m yours.” Betty bit her lip, but she couldn’t hold back the sultry smile that took over.

“You, Jughead Jones, are such a good boyfriend. Such a good boy. And I’m going to reward you.” Now it was Jughead’s turn to bite his lip.

She leaned down and framed his face and kissed him gently over his mouth. She left small kisses all over his chest and as she moved further down her kisses became more sloppy and she added more pressure. When she finally got down to his boxers she looked up at him. “I’ve never given a blow job before, Juggie, but I’m just going to do what I want with you. Is that okay?”

“Shit. Yes, Betty. It’s your cock. Do what you want to it.”

She pulled down his boxers slowly. “So I can lick it if I want?”

“Yes.”

“I can suck hard on it?”

“Uh huh,” his erection sprang free.

“I can put it anywhere I want?”

“Yes, Betty, please.”

“You’re begging so nicely, Juggie.” Betty nuzzled his balls and kissed them each once before holding his erection in her hand and placing kisses all around it. She she finally lowered her mouth over his erection it was truly like nothing Jughead had every experienced or imagined. Her sweet, pink mouth pulled tight around him, one hand squeezing his thigh and the other scratched at his chest as she took him deep in her throat and gagged a little on him. No, there was nothing and nobody like his beloved.

 

 


	2. Finishing What They Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a chapter about Betty coming to terms with her sexuality, but then this happened and I’m gonna leave it at this. I have another story to finish and another I’m dying to begin. Follow me on tumblr @rockybellberg

Oh god, there was something about Jughead’s long fingers gripping her thighs that instantly got her going again. With each squeeze, she felt the sensitive insides of her thighs move and she would gasp in his mouth and lower herself slightly. Then he would slide those amazing hands of his up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts with his thumb and she’d drop her chest down to his. He continued that for what felt like forever, his hands running up and down, her body seesawing in response, dropping her pelvis down and then her chest until the teasing brought her to a breaking point and she dropped her sex all the way down on him, the lips of her pussy straddling his cock the same her legs straddled his body. He hissed at the soft heat surrounding him. She loved the way he reacted to her, how giving he was with his body. He had been holding back for months now. Holding back his body, his touch, his affection, but now he was giving it all to her and she was taking it because it was how they would heal. She needed to know that he was all in, figuratively as well as literally. She needed him to give all of himself to her.

She wiggled over his erection, his eyes closed as he felt her wet heat slide over and over his shaft, and she was grateful because she wanted to take it all in. She wanted to watch the looks of pleasure that crossed his face, that made his wide, kissable mouth open, that made his serious eyebrows furrow, that made his baritone voice raise and lower in pitch in response to her. His hardness between her slick lips felt amazing, but the head of cock brushing against her clit was what really did her in. Over and over his ridge bumped her sensitive nub and she was about to lose herself, she felt the pressure just behind it build and it scared her a bit, but she found she couldn’t stop. Instead, she called to him. She needed an anchor. “Juggie. Fuck. Jug. I’m scared. I think I’m. Oh shit.”

He opened his eyes and they locked eyes. In spite of his lust, there was serenity in his blue depths. “I’m here, Betts. Let go baby. It’s okay.”

She rode him harder, pushing her folds harder over his erection. “It’s gonna be. Yes, Juggie, fuck. Messy.”

Realization hit him, “Fuck yeah. Betty. Do it again. Baby. Fuck, yes. Come all over me. Please.”

“Yeesss.” Betty screamed as she finally succumbed to the hot gushing liquid squirting all over Jughead under her. And in that moment, though her mind told her she should be embarrassed or self conscious, she didn’t really give a fuck. She was already making a mess and Jughead seemed to be completely enthralled with it. In fact, he somehow got even harder underneath her and his grip on her hips turned ferocious, pulling and pushing her over him so vigorously that even if she wanted to, she couldn't have stopped the second or third or fourth squirt that jutted out of her, screaming with each release and Jughead yelling out his.

As Betty started to collapse over him, Jughead shifted them both to a more dry part of the bed and laid her on her back and rolled over her. “That was amazing Betty. I want that every time, I love knowing how much you love my cock. I love that you rode on top of me, getting so wet and squirting all over me,” he said as he took sporadic breaks from his speech to kiss her cheeks and open, still gasping mouth.

Betty blushed as she came back to her senses, but her bashfulness wasn’t tinged with any shame. She kissed him back until they were breathless again. Her hips rolled up to meet his and he pushed his back. She was surprised to find that he was hard again. “I thought you, you know, but you’re still…”

“Yeah, you made me come, and, yeah, I’m hard again. The perks of being a sixteen year old.” He rubbed his hardness over her folds, as if to prove it and she immediately rocked up and gasped.

Their bodies had rolled at just the right time and his tip had nudged her entrance. “Oh my god,” they said in unison, but the moment was too serious for them to laugh. Their eyes didn’t leave each other’s as they pushed against each other again, beginning a gentle rhythm with his tip rocking in and out of her, just at her slick entrance. There was a stretch, but it felt amazing, completely filling. With each gentle nudge Jughead’s erection pushed a little further into her tight hole. It took several minutes before he was fully sheathed in her and then he stilled and looked deeply into her eyes, nearly colorless in the semi dark of his bedroom. She looked right back into his and sighed. They smiled and kissed each other and Jughead rolled them back over, ignoring the wet spot from earlier and letting Betty take control again. She rocked slowly and steadily, her passage squeezing him so tightly that it nearly took his breath away, but his eyes never left her face, even as he felt his release tighten inside his balls. His eyebrows furrowed and Betty reached down to rest her hand on his cheek. She loved feeling the restrained power of his jawline and discovered that she could feel his release coming to him by measuring the tightness of his mouth.

“Come in me, Juggie. Come on. Fill me up, Jug.” She encouraged him. She had no idea until that point that that was something she wanted. She had always found the idea of men ejaculating somewhat distasteful. It was natural, of course, but all the porn she had seen and her one very short experience over the internet webcamming, had never warmed her to the idea. Now though, as she felt Jughead’s stomach clench and his breath shorten, the idea of his thick liquid filling her insides was not just erotic, it was relieving. It was something she could take away from this night. It was him giving all of himself to her.

“Betts. I’m coming. Fuck. Yeah Baby.” He grunted as he pulled her hips down to his, seating her on him fully as he went still and filled her up as promised.

When he was limp under her, she pulled away, only now feeling how tender she was. She hissed in a breath as involuntary tears came to her eyes. Jughead’s eyes flew open.

“Shit, baby I’m sorry. That was too much. I lost control.” He rubbed her arms softly.

“No. No. Jug. That was amazing.” She offered a watery smile as she settled next to him. “It was just emotional and...”

Jughead circled his arms around her and pulled her in tight to his chest, each of them resting on their sides. “And?”

“And, I’m a little sore.”

“A little sore?”

“Okay, I’m really sore. I think I’m done for the night. Is that okay?” Jughead chuckled softly.

“Of course, Betts. I’m here for your pleasure, not the other way around.”

“What? Juggie, it goes both ways.” She arched her eyebrow at him.

“Okay, Betts. Whatever you say.” He smirked back at her. She rolled her eyes.

They spent the next twenty minutes lying quietly. Betty could feel blood pumping between her legs and she was glad they could lay together because she didn’t think she could get up. Eventually a clock ticked past midnight and chimed, bringing them out of their reverie. Betty sighed and winced as she sat up. “I need to get home, Jug.”

Jughead sighed. “All good things…”

“This isn’t an ending, Juggie. It’s a beginning.” She smiled at him teasingly.

“I know. I know it is.” He got of bed and held his hand out to her. When she got up and walked around gingerly looking around for clothes he couldn’t help the stab of fear he had. “Shit, Betty. I really hurt you.”

“No, Juggie. I wanted all of that.” She said, resting her hand on his jaw again. “I love you and I loved being with you. I’m pretty sure it’s normal that I’m sore right now.”

“I’m still sorry.” He sighed.

“I know. And I think that’s very sweet and gentlemanly of you.” She said as she turned so he could zip up her dress.

“And Betts?” He said as he moved her hair out the way so it wouldn’t catch in the zipper and pressed a kiss on her shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..too much? Not enough? Personally, I’m pretty proud of this fic. It’s the smuttiest I’ve ever written and it really got me to push past my comfort zone. I hope ya’ll like it too...but if you don’t, that’s still a win for me! Writing is meant to evoke an emotional response, so anger is welcome too! 
> 
> find me @rockybellberg on tumblr if you’re so inclined
> 
> P.S. I’m considering writing a little coda so they can talk about the female ejaculation/squirting thing. It’s a sad fact that it’s not fully recognized by a lot of people and I want to write fics that normalize it...especially because it fucking rocks. Seriously ya’ll.


End file.
